Journey into Darkness
by Tannz
Summary: The early years. A story of Severus Snape as a child growing up.
1. A New Identity

Introduction

This is a story of a young Severus Snape. In this story he was born Shaban Durdorff, but when he was 5 years old, an event caused his father to change his name. The story begins here. It won't be for everyone, but in order to start it, I had to plot his parents and how he learned all the hexes and curses prior to Hogwarts. 

Chapter One

A New Identity

The winter was harsh that year in a small town near the Black Forest.

In the early evening, a door opened in one of the cabins, and, Argon Doben, the local medi wizard stepped out followed by Valon Durdorff, a tall thin man with black hair and a hooked nose, he looked angry and pale.

The mediwizard turned to him on the doorstep.

"I'm very sorry Valon." His voice was low and full of regret as he looked back at the angry and disappointed wizard. "But you will have to think about what I said back there and I'll be round tomorrow to see Shaban again."

Valon nodded to the mediwizard, Argon stepped down from the doorway and as he was moving towards the gate, he heard the door shut firmly..

Back inside, Valon opened the door to the kitchen and as he stood framed in the doorway, the sight of his wife Ravesa, holding his oldest son, enraged him.

"How many times have I told you, do not let my children play with the offspring of your dangerous friends?" He roared at her. "Look what you have done now."

She remained sitting on the chair, but the child ran off and huddled in the corner, too scared to move past his father and exit the room.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, ducking her head forward. "It was an honest accident."

"Enough" He bellowed even louder. "You know what this means now." Walking further into the room, he stopped a few steps from his wife. Glaring down at her, she kept her head down and didn't look up. Pacing he continued his tirade. 

"Everything is ruined, he will never be accepted to Durmstrang now. All my family, as far back as we can trace, has gone there." He paused for breath, then continued.

"What will all my friends and colleagues say? I won't be able to hold my head up round the district if this gets out." 

Turning around he faced the window, looking out into the street, speaking more quietly "Argon will be here in the morning again, and he might have a solution to reduce the effects."

Turning back around, he strode forward until he was almost standing over his wife.

"But I am told there is no cure."

She looked up then, still cringing a bit, and then turned to look at her son. Moving towards him, she put both hands on his shoulders, noting the tears on his cheeks. Valon faced them both. Speaking firmly, he snarled.

"From now on, you won't leave this house as my son." Continuing, he stated. "Your mother can take you out at night, but I want no talk of this." He glared down at Shaban. Lifting his gaze to his wife, he stated. "My other son Arben will carry on the family tradition now, attending Durmstrang as my eldest son to inherit.

Ravesa gave a small sob, as she looked down at Shaban.

"He can remain here, under your care, but only with a new name so no one can link him to our family." Valon snarled, stepping forward. Looking down at his son, he commanded.

"From now on, you will obey your mother and remain secluded. I expect no disobedience to this order." Glaring down, he saw his son give a small nod.

"Fine, that is sorted then" He stated. "From now on, you will not answer to Shaban Durdorff" 

Ravesa crouched behind her son, both arms coming around him. They didn't have to wait long. Addressing his son, he spoke for the final time.

"Your new name will be Severus Snape, because you were taken from us by a snap."

Turning on his heel, he strode out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Several minutes went by in silence as Ravesa held him. Then slowly the door opened as Ardiana, her 7 year old daughter, crept into the room, followed by Arben, her 3 year old son.

"Mummy" Ardiana whispered. "We couldn't sleep, and Sanije is awake too. 

Ravesa stood slowly, holding Severus' hand as she moved toward her other children, drawing him with her. Sanije was her youngest, a daughter at 1 year old.

"It is quiet now" she managed to say. "I'll put you all back to bed. "Ardiana, you must call Shaban by a new name, your father has decreed it." Looking down at her daughter, she continued. "His name is now Severus."

She waited for Ardiana to nod. With that, she led them all back to their rooms. Finally she was left with Severus. Walking him into his room she waved her wand and the window darkened, obscuring the view of the room from outside.

The next morning was cold and crisp. As Ravesa entered her oldest child's room, she spoke. "Severus" she said. The child on the bed didn't answer, but remained looking at the ceiling. She spoke again, firmer. "Severus!"

Finally he turned to look at her. "I know its a change, " she stepped further into the room. "But you have to get used to being called this new name."

He hung his head, looking down at his knees. "Yes mother,' he rasped, ending in a cough.

Sitting down on the bed, facing him, she looked him full in the face.

"It won't seem strange after a few days. Managing a weak smile, she stood up again. "I just have to get the others up. Wait here for me, I'll be back soon." She saw him nod as she moved out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

As she stepped into the hall, she heard a knock at the front door. Moving to answer it she got to the front hall to find that her husband had already opened the door and was admitting Argon. As Valon turned around and saw his wife, his face darkened over, but he didn't speak.

All three of them went into the side room. The first to speak was Argon.

"I have been reading most of the evening, and the good news is that, with the treatment I gave yesterday, the effects long term for him will be mild. However, like you said, Valon," Argon paused for breath. "Durmstrang is closed to him. They will never accept a child that has been exposed to Vampires. However, as he didn't receive the full effect, the condition will only be partial, but permanent. "

Argon snarled, "I know this is a terrible blow. I had such high hopes for him."

Ravesa hung her head, avoiding her husband's furious glare.

Argon stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I may have the solution." He said at last. "But I will have to let you know after I get the replies back." He smiled bravely. "It should take a week, then I'll come back and let you know what I have discovered."

"Thank you." Valon said. "A solution would be wonderful. However, we have given him the name of Severus Snape, address him as that in the correspondence. Do not use my family name."

Argon looked discomforted, but only nodded as he left the house.

Several days later, the atmosphere of the house was still very frosty. Severus now had learned his new name, and although his sister forgot once or twice, the name change was complete. That morning it was snowing hard, and Valon had remained home. Due to this, Severus had been shut in his room, and spells created by his mother sealed the door and window.

Around midday, Argon returned. Coming back from delivering the noon meal to Severus in his room, Ravesa entered the kitchen to discover her husband and Argon sitting quietly at the table, parchments spread out in front of them. As she moved across the room, Valon spoke.

I am really ashamed that it has come to this." He growled, "as if the _'accident'_ wasn't bad enough, this is worse."

"I am sorry" Argon said. But of the three main schools that teach witchcraft and wizardry, this is the only hope for Severus. I suggest that I write and request permission from the headmaster to enroll him."

Valon gave an impatient gesture. "Do what you can. With luck it is so far away that this shame will never be discovered."

"What school is that?" Ravesa couldn't hold back.

Both men turned to look at her, but it was Argon who spoke.

"The last hope for an education is Hogwarts"

She gave a gasp. "But that is hundreds of miles away," Ravesa protested.

"Exactly," Valon gave a cold smile that didn't reach his eyes.

She looked down, disheartened, tears stinging her eyes.

"Well," Valon growled. "It wasn't me who let him play in the forest with that mob."

Her head came up, a flush covering her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "If I could take it all back………… " Unable to say any more, she fled from the room.

Both men looked at each other, then Argon spoke. "Well, I must be off," he said. "I will write immediately and inquire." With that he walked from the room and returned to his house.

Later that afternoon as dusk was falling. Ravesa took Severus and left the house. They ambled into the forest to gather wood. Soon after beginning the task, a tall pale woman appeared in front of Ravesa. Her black robes were old and worn. Although she was smiling, her pale sallow skin looked odd in contrast to her dark hair.

"Hello Ravesa. Its been a few days," she smiled, pleased to see her friend.

"Hello, sorry I've been busy" Ravesa explained. "My husband was furious"

"Yes, I imagine he would have been." She said. "I wasn't quick enough to stop the 

game from turning rough." They both turned round to see Severus rummaging around under a tree some distance away.

"That's ok, Zhaklina" Ravesa conceded. "However, my husband wants to send him away for schooling when he is old enough."

Zhaklina frowned. "What school?"

"Hogwarts," came the reply.

Zhaklina looked startled. "I have heard of it." She stated. Ravesa stared at her friend. 

"How?"

"For some time there has been a stranger visiting and learning from our seniors in the forest. He says he came from Hogwarts." Zhaklina continued. "He doesn't mix with the villagers, so until now, there was no reason to tell you."

"If you could find out what it is like, I would be grateful. It is so far to send him, and I have difficulty in accepting it. But I must. Also, I have to tell you, my husband has given him a new name, Severus Snape."

Zhaklina scowled fiercely. "I can interpret the meaning of that."

"Yes, I'm sorry, but he is determined to keep this a secret." Both women looked at each other in silence.

"Well, I better get back," Ravesa said. "But please ask your friend. I would love to know more about Hogwarts."

"I will," Zhaklina promised.

With a final wave, Ravesa walked back to collect some wood and take Severus back home.

Once she had put Severus to bed, Ravesa came out to see her husband sitting at the kitchen table. "I talked to a woman today." She began. "Who tells me a graduate from Hogwarts is in the area. I hope to introduce him to Severus."

"Do what you think is best," Valon rasped. "All decisions are now yours, apart from where he will be schooled. Just keep him away from the villagers."

"Yes, I will do that." She smiled inwardly as she left the room. Tomorrow with luck she might meet this man.

Early next morning, Ravesa woke Severus and when they were ready, she shepherded him out the door. "Hush now," she advised. "We are just going for a walk."

Silently, Severus followed his mother out the back door and into the forest. Walking forward she saw Zhaklina standing in the distance. On reaching her. Ravesa smiled. "Is it good news?"

"It took some persuasion." Zhaklina didn't smile back. "However, I have to take you both right into our camp."

Ravesa blanched. "Is it safe? If my husband found out I had gone there……………." Her voice trailed off.

"As long as no one talks, it should be fine. Just stick close to me. I have explained all about Severus, so he will be safer than you." Zhaklina paused, "if you like, I could take him alone, and we'll meet you back here tomorrow morning."

Ravesa bit her lip. It was a risk for her to go there, but she had really wanted to meet the man. Finally she spoke.

"If you take him now, will the man meet me elsewhere soon?"

"I expect so," Zhaklina replied. "He's just wary."

"Fine, if you take Severus, I'll be back tomorrow to get him. If you let me know how it goes?"

Yes, I will"

"Thanks," Ravesa smiled. Turning, she called out to Severus who was roaming around a tree behind them. "Severus, come here."

As he came over, she looked down, and continued.

"My friend here is going to take you for the day. You can play with your friends and she has someone who wants to meet you."

Severus smiled up at his mother. A day of freedom sounded wonderful.

"I'll see you here tomorrow morning." With that, Ravesa turned, and started to walk off. Several paces later, she looked around to see Zhaklina and Severus standing watching her walk away. Waving, she straightened around and kept on walking until she was out of sight.

When his mother disappeared from view. Zhaklina spoke.

"Come now, its a bit of a walk." Taking his hand, she led Severus deeper into the forest. 

After a few minutes, Zhaklina began to talk.

"First, I will introduce you to this man. If all goes well, he might help you"

Severus looked up at her. "Help me?" He wondered.

"Yes, I understand you are going away to school in a few years. To the same school this man studied at."

Severus looked pleased.

"Do you think he'll like me?"

Zhaklina didn't answer straight away.

"Just be polite and only talk when asked questions." She warned finally.

"I will," Severus agreed.

"Good boy," Zhaklina smiled. "Don't be nervous, it will be fine."

The conversation ceased as Severus began to look around him. He had never been this far into the forest. When he played with his friends, they always met him near the edge of the forest. The trees were becoming thicker and thicker.

Zhaklina noticed the attention he was giving the surroundings.

'Nearly there now"

He looked up with a smile. "It's great to be outside"

"Yes, that is true" Her smile had a sharp edge to it, as she imagined how his father was reacting. "Look over there," she pointed into the distance, it looked a bit lighter in a small area amongst the trees. "The camp is just a few minutes away."

Suddenly, a tall man with stained robes appeared in front of them. Severus pulled back, but Zhaklina held on tight to his hand.

"Oh, it's you," his voice was harsh and scratchy.

"Yes," she said. "Practising against invasion?"

"I'm the south guard for today" he explained. "Go on then," motioning he urged them forward. Zhaklina started walking away, towards the camp. Dragging Severus with her, as he was looking behind him.

Reaching the edge of the clearing. She held onto his hand even firmer.

"Stay beside me," Zhaklina warned.

Severus moved closer to her side and they walked through the camp towards one of the largest dwellings in the circle.

Reaching the fire in front of the dwelling, she halted as a man stood up and greeted them. Zhaklina leaned forward to whisper in his ear. He was old and dishevelled.

"Go right in," he commanded. "He's all alone waiting for you both."

Zhaklina nodded, pulling Severus into the tent, the flaps shutting behind them.

It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the dim light. 

But finally he saw a man, sitting in a comfortable chair in the back of the tent, watching them. This man was tall and thin with black hair, a pale complexion, and very cold eyes.

'This is the boy? His voice was even, without the raspy tones of the other men in the camp.

"Yes," she motioned Severus forward. "It is like I told you last night, due to events, he will be attending Hogwarts, if accepted." Zhaklina took care not to say too much in front of the boy.

Turning his attention to Severus. He commanded.

"Come here boy."

Severus nervously obeyed. Stepping forward he walked up near the man, and stopped, waiting as the man studied his appearance. Finally he lifted his head and looked behind Severus towards the woman.

"Well, you both spoke the truth, you and his mother" He smiled nastily. "He has the pallor for that."

" Yes, that is true."

"What does his father say?"

Zhaklina stepped forward, and as Severus turned his attention to the decor, she whispered in a low voice. "His father is furious, wanted him at Durmstrang."

"Yes," he smiled, "That would be the best choice, but he wouldn't make the selection criteria now."

"Severus," he called.

Turning around Severus stepped back over to the chair.

"I think this will work out really well. I had great hopes to train someone for attending Hogwarts." He paused, and a predatory smile flicked across his face.

"I should have introduced myself before. But you can call me Lord Voldemort or Sir."

"Yes sir, Severus stammered."

"That is a good start" Voldemort stood, and looked down at the small boy. Turning his attention to the female vampire, who brought Severus, he spoke again.

"How long is he here for?"

"Just tonight," she explained. "I must return him to the edge of the forest to meet his mother tomorrow morning."

"Good, we will talk and get to know each other in that time." Voldemort smiled, but his eyes remained cold. After a few minutes of questions, Severus was allowed to go back to Zhaklina, who ushered him toward the tent entrance.

"Tell his mother to bring him to you when he is 7, in two years. I can take him for extended periods for training so he will be protected against those that reside at Hogwarts."

Zhaklina nodded as she ushered Severus out of the tent and back into the camp surroundings. 

Motioning him forward, she took him to her tent on the outskirts. Entering the tent, she was welcomed by her children who were very pleased to see Severus.

"Hello," they chorused, rushing at him.

"His name is Severus" Their mother reminded them.

For the next 2 hours, the tent rang with laughter as the children played noisily in the corner.

Eventually, Zhaklina called a halt to the boisterous game, and ordered them all to bed.

As quiet descended in the tent, she sat at the table near the entrance to wait for Kurad, her husband. Finally he pushed his way through the tent flap.

'Did he come?"

"Yes," she smiled. "And was accepted as a student here. But has to come back again in 2 years."

"That is good." Kurad smiled grimly. "He will be the first to be allowed to enter a school. If he makes it, it will be very promising." 

Smiling she walked toward him.

The next morning Zhaklina shook Severus awake before light.

"Come now." She ordered. I must take you back now to your mother."

Severus stood, yawning. 

After a few minutes, they both made their way out of the tent and walked out of the camp. This time they met a different south guard who just waved them on without speaking.

The return trip seemed to take longer, but finally they reached the edge to find Ravesa waiting for them.

"It went well," Zhaklina spoke reassuringly. "However, he is a bit young yet. If you bring him back to me in two years, the man will begin training him then." She paused at the surprise in her friends' eyes. "He says it will be good protection when at Hogwarts"

Concern swept across Ravesa's face. "Is it that bad?" She worried.

"Not from what I understand, but he just wants a young child taught his way. It's a perfect solution." Zhaklina smiled.

"Anyway, here is your son back." I will come for him in 2 years, but until then, keep in touch."

"I will." Ravesa promised as she took Severus' hand. They both stood watching as Zhaklina walked away, and vanished into the forest.

Turning to her son, she smiled. "Let's go home."

Leading him toward the village, they entered the house quietly. Ravesa took him straight to his room, and sealed the door with a spell.

Walking back into the living room, Valon looked up.

"He is back then?" He growled.

"Yes," she said. "But the man wants him when he is 7 to train."

"That is fine, you do what is best. As long as he isn't traced to this family."

"He won't," Ravesa asserted. "The name change is complete and the village thinks he died."

"Good, then keep it that way." His voice was harsh.

"Sure".

As she left the room, she sighed with relief. After all this, things were beginning to look up.


	2. The Apprentice

Chapter 2

The Apprentice

Lying on his bed, Severus looked out the darkened window at the growing light. It was now April, and today he turned 7 years old. In the past two years, he had grown taller and thinner. His black hair hung limp over his head, and he was quite thin and pale from being confined to his room.

Suddenly he heard the click of his bedroom door. Swinging his legs into a sitting position he faced the door waiting. A few seconds later, his mother's face appeared. Pushing the door open further, she walked into the room holding a bag.

"Good morning," she smiled as she opened his trunk.

"Hello mother." He replied quietly. 

She smiled at him, but reached into the trunk and began pulling out clothes that she then placed in the bag.

"What is it?" He asked, puzzled.

Ravesa stiffened slightly, but turned to Severus with a warm smile.

"You are going to spend a little time with Zhaklina and her family."

Severus hopped off the bed. He was more than ready to escape his room.

Finally Ravesa finished her packing. Drawing the bag over her shoulder she turned to Severus.

"Lets go then."

Smiling, Severus took her hand as she lead him out of the room. However, before they had reached the back door, Valon entered the hall. Looking around, he noted his wife with a nod, but his eyes flicked past his son without a glance, as if Severus wasn't there. Exiting into another room, he shut the door behind him without a word. Severus just looked at the floor and Ravesa took a deep breath before speaking.

"Hurry," she said. "We are almost running late to meet Zhaklina."

Severus nodded without looking up at his mother as she opened the door and coaxed him outside.

Upon reaching the edge of the forest Ravesa spoke for the first time after having left the house.

"I have arranged for you to spend 2 weeks with Zhaklina's family," she revealed. Severus looked up surprised.

"2 whole weeks?"

"Yes, Ravesa replied. "I know it seems like a while, but that is the time she asked for." Pausing, she then continued. "However, I would like you to be well behaved for Zhaklina and learn all you can."

"Yes mother."

"Good boy," she smiled down at him, as they rounded a bend and saw Zhaklina leaning against a tree waiting. Ravesa hurried forward and stopped in front of her friend.

"Hello Severus," Zhaklina smiled down at him. "You have really grown recently."

"Hello," he smiled at her.

Ravesa released his hand and lifted the bag off her shoulder and handed the bag to Zhaklina, who took it from her in silence.

Turning to Severus, she knelt down in front of him. Lifting both her arms to his elbows, she looked up at his face.

"Remember what I said," she requested. "Learn all you can, make the most of this chance."

"I will," he promised.

Smiling bravely she pulled him to her in a hug, then released him, and stood up. Looking over his head, Ravesa looked at her friend.

"I will be waiting here in two weeks. But please send me word if there are any problems."

"Yes, certainly." Zhaklina replied. Turning to Severus, she continued. "Ready then?"

Severus nodded and Zhaklina took his hand.

"Bye now, see you soon." Ravesa said with a brave smile. She then watched as Zhaklina moved away with Severus. 

As Ravesa stood waving, they moved down along the track. Severus kept looking behind him as his mother's figure got smaller and smaller. Finally, he lost sight of her and gave up looking back.

After a few minutes of walking in silence. Zhaklina spoke.

"Won't be long now."

"That's fine," Severus replied. "I'm just not used to walking long distances."

Zhaklina looked down at him wordlessly. She had seen that he was much taller than he had been at 5, but he was also very thin and pale. Deciding not to comment on that she changed the subject.

"Lord Voldemort arrived in our camp two weeks ago and is waiting for you to arrive as well."

Severus looked up with a smile. "Sounds fun."

"It will be mostly work," Zhaklina cautioned.

'Yes, that is fine." Severus conceded.

Zhaklina glanced ahead and spotted a man in the distance.

"Look," she said smiling. "There is the south guard ahead. We have made it." Severus looked relieved, but didn't comment further.

Passing by the guard in silence, Zhaklina nodded at him as she led Severus forward.

A few minutes later they stepped into the campsite. Zhaklina led him straight to her tent and for the next hour she showed him his bed and they unpacked his clothing. However, before they had quite finished, Kurad stuck his head into the tent.

"Voldemort is asking for him."

"Yes, I'll bring him right now." Zhaklina answered. Turning to Severus, she continued. "You must go see him now." 

Ushering Severus out of the tent in front of her, Kurad led the way with Zhaklina keeping in step behind Severus. All three of them walked up to the largest tent, and at a wave from an elder, entered it together.

The man, who stood at the back of the dwelling, turned around to see them standing with Severus in front of them.

"Come here boy," he commanded. As Severus stepped forward, Voldemort lifted his gaze. "Leave us," he instructed Kurad and Zhaklina. They nodded and began to back out of the tent. "Come back in an hour," he directed that command at Zhaklina who nodded as she stepped out, the tent flap closing behind her.

In the silence that followed, Voldemort stared down at Severus, studying the boy closely. Finally he smiled coolly.

"We won't do too much now," he said. "But I have a couple of things for you." Motioning Severus over to a table he pulled two items from his cloak.

"Now, this is a wand." Voldemort picked up the long thin object and handed it to Severus. "It will enable you to create spells. You have seen your parents use them?"

"Yes-s," Severus stammered.

"Good." He then continued. "You will need a customised one bought for you before attending school, but you can use this borrowed one until then."

"Thank you." Severus replied.

"Next is this book," Voldemort continued as if Severus hadn't spoken. "You will find it very useful, and it is yours to keep."

As Severus looked at the book, he saw the title. '1000 Curses and Hexes and Their Uses''

"I brought it from the village shop that Durmstrang students buy their books. It will help you when at Hogwarts." Voldemort explained.

Severus nodded.

"Right then," Voldemort continued. "Let's see how you do with this." He captured a beetle that was climbing the tent walls. Placing it on the tabletop, he put a jar over it to hold it in place. "This is what you have to do. First, hold your wand out in front of you." He watched as Severus picked up the wand and held it extended out in front of him.

"Next you point it at the beetle and say 'Impedimenta.' The beetle then should trip and fall down."

Voldemort watched as Severus practised saying the word. Finally, he interrupted.

"Are you ready now?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes," came his reply.

"Right then, on the count of three." Voldemort lifted the jar as Severus spoke.

"Impedimenta"

The beetle staggered for a minute but stayed on its feet. Voldemort quickly replaced the jar, trapping the beetle again.

"That was a good start," he said to Severus. "Let's try it again. But speak firmly."

He moved to place one hand over the jar as he looked across at Severus.

"Go," he commanded as he lifted the jar once again.

"Impedimenta!" Severus called. The beetle tripped this time, doing a full somersault and ended up on its back, legs waving in the air. Voldemort flipped the beetle back over and the creature scurried away at last.

"That was very good for a first time." Voldemort looked happy. You may go now," he said as there as a voice came from outside the tent.

"It's Zhaklina," the woman identified herself.

"Come in," Voldemort replied.

She pushed open the tents flap and stepped inside.

"We are done for tonight," Voldemort explained. "It went very well."

"That is good." Zhaklina smiled in relief.

"You may take the boy now, but I would like to see him tomorrow and we will continue."

"Yes, I will bring him then." Zhaklina said.

"Good, see you both then. And Severus, take the book with you, but leave the wand." Voldemort gave them both a charming smile. He then turned around and disappeared to the back of the tent.

With a smile, Zhaklina took Severus' hand, and led him out.

The next two weeks continued similar to the first lesson. Severus learned several of the easier hexes and was able to do them competently by the time he had to return home. However, while he took the book with him, the wand remained behind. Voldemort didn't want his parents to know all that went on and the last morning, as Zhaklina packed up preparing to return Severus to Ravesa, Voldemort appeared at her tent.

"Goodbye Severus." He smiled before warning the boy. "Don't talk to your family about what you have learned."

"I won't." Severus promised.

With that, Zhaklina smiled at Voldemort as she shouldered the bag, and took Severus' by the hand.

After an hour of walking, they reached the place where Ravesa was expected to meet them. She wasn't there, so Zhaklina waited with Severus.

"Do you think she is ok?" He asked worried.

"I'm sure. She probably got delayed."

However, after only 5 minutes, they both saw her hurrying toward them.

"I'm sorry I was late." Ravesa puffed as she stopped in front of them. I had to run some errands that took longer than expected." Smiling she looked down at her son.

"Have a good time?" She asked warmly.

Severus nodded. "It was great."

"That's good," she smiled. "Let's go home." Turning to Zhaklina she asked.

"When do you come for him again? 

"In about a month," came the reply.

With that, they bid each other goodbye and when Ravesa returned home with Severus, she took him straight to his room.

"Why must I always remain in here?" He asked.

"Because your father has commanded it," Ravesa explained uncomfortably.

"I wish he would talk to me at least sometimes."

Ravesa bit her lip and didn't reply. As she dropped the bag onto his bed, she began unpacking. Coming to the book she paused and turned around.

"Is this yours?"

"Yes," Severus said. "The man gave it to me."

"That's nice," Ravesa sounded surprised. "It's a good book."

Severus smiled. "That's what he said, too."

"Well, now," Ravesa stated. "It's bed time for you."

"Yes mother"

Smiling, she told him goodnight and left the room, sealing the door with a charm before she walked up the hall into the living room. As she walked through the hallway door, Ardiana, who was now 9 years old, greeted her mother.

"Hello mother." She spoke quietly, with a quick glance over to her father sitting across the room from them. "Severus is back?"

"Yes Ardiana, he is." Ravesa returned in the same tone.

"Could I go see him?"

"Not tonight," Ravesa replied. She then raised her voice slightly. "It is bed time for you."

"Goodnight mother," she replied back. Ardiana quietly left the room, closing the door behind her.

*******************************************************************

The next three years dragged on, as Severus grew in height and skill from his frequent sessions in the forest with Voldemort. All too soon however, Ardiana began studying at Durmstrang. Valon was proud and wasted no time voicing his opinion. Severus withdrew further into himself and without the trips into the forest, things would have been even bleaker for him.

When Severus was 10, a letter arrived via Argon, who brought it to his home late one night, when all of the children were in bed.

"I have the reply," he wasted no time in speaking when entering the living room. "The new headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, will allow him to attend. A Letter of Acceptance with information and a list of the school supplies he will need should arrive within the next fortnight.

"That is good," growled Valon. "It has been too long in coming."

Ravesa hung her head. Time was up and she was going to lose Severus.

Argon continued. "I would like to come and talk to him tomorrow. But I have to tell you, from what I have been told, someone will have to travel with him to London to buy robes and books."

Valon looked at his wife. "You will take him."

She nodded, and left the room abruptly.

The next day, Argon returned to speak to Severus. The mediwizard took him outside behind the house, bidding Severus to sit down. He also sat down on the steps.

"You understand I have had a letter from Hogwarts?"

"Yes sir."

You are now 10, and after your 11th birthday, you will leave here and live at Hogwarts while studying."

Severus spoke then. "Yes, I know."

"I am told your mother will accompany you as far as she can go, then return here. During holidays you will be able to return here, also.

Severus didn't reply, but his face stiffened.

With that, Argon stood up. "I must be off," he said. "I've got several people to see today."

Striding off, he didn't look back as Severus watched him disappear from sight.

After a few minutes, Ravesa came around the side of the house, carrying his bag that she had already packed.

"I'm sorry," she spoke hurriedly. "I have just had word from Zhaklina. She has requested you come stay with her. This time it will be a month and the last time before you attend Hogwarts."

"Did you get my book?"

"Yes, it is packed also." Ravesa replied.

"Thanks mother."

Ravesa took his hand and led him to the meeting place. This time, however, Zhaklina wasn't alone.

"Look," Severus pointed. "There he is."

Ravesa looked at the two people waiting for them. Zhaklina looked the same, but this new man was a stranger. He was tall and thin, with black hair and cold eyes. However, he was smiling in a charming way.

'Hello," Zhaklina greeted Ravesa with a smile

"Hello, how are you?" Ravesa asked.

"This is Thomas." Zhaklina introduced. Severus lifted his head in surprise, but Zhaklina gave him a warning look and Severus lowered his head, remaining silent.

"Hello Thomas," Ravesa shook his hand. Then she lifted the bag off her back and handed it to Zhaklina. Ravesa continued.

"I'll be back in a month to pick him up." With that, she hugged Severus goodbye and turned with a wave, then walked away.

Zhaklina shouldered the bag and all three began walking back to the camp.

"Why did you tell mother your name was Thomas?" Severus asked Voldemort, puzzled. After a few seconds, Voldemort spoke.

"When you get home and go to Hogwarts, I do not want you to mention to my real name to anyone. Even your mother."

"Yes sir."

Zhaklina interrupted. "We will send you letters. Voldemort has ways that we don't."

'Thank you," Severus smiled at her. "It will be nice to hear from you."

The rest of the distance was walked in silence as Severus thought about leaving for Hogwarts.

As they reached the outskirts of the camp, Voldemort spoke

'I would like Severus to come with me for a few minutes tonight."

"That is fine," Zhaklina agreed.

As they entered the camp, Zhaklina started moving off in the other direction to her tent.

"Come for him in 30 minutes." Voldemort ordered.

Zhaklina nodded, then she walked away.

"No lessons tonight, but I want to talk to you about the coming year." He told Severus.

"Yes sir."

Voldemort smiled thinly.

As they entered the tent, he motioned to Severus to take a seat. Voldemort remained standing. "As you know, I once studied at Hogwarts." He began. "Now, when you get there, I don't want you to talk about me. It is also best if you do not show the book I gave you to anybody."

"Why?" Severus asked.

"They don't teach the Dark Arts there. But I want you prepared, not everyone will be your friend." Voldemort explained. "Also, knowledge can be powerful."

Severus nodded.

Voldemort continued. "Now, at Hogwarts there are 4 houses that the students are sorted into. I have done everything I can to ensure you will be placed in my old house, Slytherin."

"How did you do that?"

"By the way I taught you," He replied impatiently. "But, I will send you letters during the year to see how things are." He paused, looking hard at Severus. "I will send you back to Zhaklina now, but tomorrow, we will see how well you have studied the book."

"Yes sir," Severus said. "Goodnight " He stood there a minute until Voldemort waved him away, then he left the tent, and strolled over to Zhaklina's dwelling.

When he reached it, she was standing outside waiting. With a smile, she ushered him inside.

The next morning was foggy and damp. Just after dawn, Zhaklina shook Severus awake.

"Good morning," she began. "He is waiting."

Yawning, Severus sat up. Jumping out of bed, he stood looking at Zhaklina.

"Already?" he mumbled.

"Yes," she smiled. "Get dressed and meet me out front." With that she turned and disappeared.

A few minutes later, Severus pushed the tent flap open, and stepped outside. Zhaklina was waiting to one side with Voldemort, who was holding two wands.

"Let's go," he spoke to Severus. Without waiting for a reply, he began walking off and Severus had to hurry to keep up.

When they reached a small clearing beyond the camp, Voldemort turned to Severus and spoke saying,

"Today's lesson will be a little different. This month I will be teaching you more defence. This will be useful at Hogwarts." He paused for breath.

The morning was spent with duelling lessons, as Severus kept getting thrown off his feet with a variety of spells.

At last he slowly pulled himself off the ground and flicked his hair out of his eyes.

"We have a long way to go." Voldemort stated. "Those who attack you will not wait for you to be ready or learn defence."

"Yes sir," Severus mumbled.

"Let's go back to the camp. I have another book for you and for the rest of today, I would like you to read it." Leading the way, Voldemort walked back to camp. After a slight pause, Severus followed him, his clothing dirty and covered in dust.

The rest of the month was spent learning duelling and defence. Slowly Severus improved until he could deflect most of the school level spells and hexes. As he got better at it his confidence improved.

Finally, the last day dawned. Voldemort arrived at the tent early and was speaking to Zhaklina when Severus stepped outside.

"Hello Severus," Voldemort greeted. "I just came to say goodbye and I'll see you soon."

'Thank you."

Voldemort continued. "I will see you before next year, but don't tell anyone."

"I won't," Severus promised.

"Goodbye then," he replied. Voldemort then walked away and out of sight.

Turning to Zhaklina, Severus asked. "Will you visit me too?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't." she sounded sad. "But I will get messages to you and next summer you should be able to visit here."

Severus hung his head, then looked up. "Why not?"

"I cannot leave the forest." She explained. "One day you'll understand."

Severus turned away. Zhaklina continued.

"Come now, let's get you all packed." She turned her head and stepped inside the tent. After a moment, Severus followed.

Entering the tent, he saw Zhaklina shoving the last of his stuff into the bag. Looking up, she gave him a brave smile.

"Are you ready?" She asked. "We better get going. Your mother will be waiting." With that, she straightened and stepped over to Severus. Taking his hand for the last time, she led him out of the tent and through the camp, then into the forest.

Soon they both saw Ravesa in the distance. Zhaklina released his hand and watched as Severus ran up to his mother. Reaching them, Zhaklina smiled.

"Someone is pleased to see you," she addressed Ravesa.

"Yes," Ravesa smiled. "I have missed him."

Severus stood to one side listening.

"When do you leave for London?" Zhaklina asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Ravesa replied. "Argon is going with us as he knows where to go. He has been there several times now."

"That is good." Zhaklina smiled. "But I must get back to camp." With that she hugged Severus and handed the bag to Ravesa. Turning around, she began walking away. Suddenly she paused, and turned to wave. They waved back and she kept walking. She was soon out of sight.

"Come now," Ravesa directed Severus as she lead him back home.


End file.
